


Heart of Glass

by isabel_rose



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 80's Music, 80's cover band, 80's references, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Azula & Zuko (Avatar) Have a Good Relationship, F/M, Gaang adventures, I'm a simp for Katara, Minor Azula/Tylee, Swearing, Zutara, possible smut in later chapters, the story no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabel_rose/pseuds/isabel_rose
Summary: The Gaang manages college life and has a little fun along the way especially when Sokka and Aang come up with the idea of performing 80’s music.OrThe 80's cover band AU that literally no one asked for. The Gaang would be an iconic 80's band, you have to admit it.I totally suck at summaries.Inspired by amazing 80's music and the just as amazing GrapefruitTwostep's fic Twist Me to the Left.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Heart of Glass

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Twist Me to the Left](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922388) by [GrapefruitTwostep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrapefruitTwostep/pseuds/GrapefruitTwostep). 



> A huge thank you to everyone who left me kudos and such kind reviews on my last story. This story has been in the works for a LONG time. I finally got the confidence to sit down and write it after publishing my last story. 
> 
> My inspiration for this tale is Heart of Glass by Blondie, if you haven't listened to it I highly recommend it, as well as the wonderful fic 'Twist Me to the Left' by GrapefruitTwostep, which I also highly recommend. 
> 
> I haven't figured out how many chapters this fic will be yet, I'm thinking I'll have a better idea after I finish the second chapter. 
> 
> The cheesy and dumb 80's references don't kick in until the second half of the chapter, so you have been warned. 
> 
> With that in mind, please enjoy the utter trash my mind has concocted.

Katara checked her phone for what feels like the millionth time, she needed to be in her room studying by 8pm, she had so much homework to finish. Sokka said they would have a quick  
meeting, about what she had no idea, but they were waiting for Toph. 

She quickly ran over everything she needed to get done in her head, checking her phone yet again, when Toph finally arrived, slamming the door open, cane clacking against the  
doorframe. 

“Sup, bitches.” She tosses her bag to the side, which just happens to be Aang's head, and finds her way to the couch. 

“Ow, Toph be careful.” Aang murmurs, rubbing his head. Toph shrugs and plops down. 

“Sorry Twinkle Toes, I didn’t see you there.” Katara let out a mocking laugh and Sokka popped up. 

“Thank you all for coming to this very important meeting,” he puts his hands together, “I have a proposition for you all.” 

Katara arched an eyebrow, glancing over to Suki for any hints, but Suki just shrugged back at her. Oh boy. 

“As you all know, Aang’s frat throws very bitching parties-”

“Tui and La, Sokka, did you seriously gather everyone here just to talk about a party?!” 

“Katara, shut up and let me finish my pitch!” They glare at each other for a moment before Sokka clears his throat. “As I was saying, Aang’s frat throws some great parties that raises  
money for good causes, right Aang?” 

“Right!” Now Aang jumps up, wiggling a poster around too quickly for Katara to focus on. “So my frat is throwing an 80’s themed party to raise sexual health awareness to the many  
students on campus-” 

“Ha twinkle toes what do you know about anything remotely sexual!” Aang ignores Toph, a smile still on his boyish face. 

“There’s going to be free contraceptives passed out and people from student health talking about the importance of getting tested. This is very important to me because they let me plan a 

lot of it, so I need it to be really fun and have lots of people there.” Katara tilts her head in confusion. 

“Aang of course we’ll go to your party, you didn’t have to call a big meeting about it.” She smiles softly at him. This fraternity meant a lot to Aang, it was the only one on campus for the peoples of the Air Temple. 

“No, see, Sokka and I came up with an idea.” 

“Oh boy,” Toph mutters, and Suki makes a face next to her. 

“Hey!” Sokka shouts, already offended, “I happen to have very good ideas!” 

“Yeah, like Cactus Juice? That idea gave like three people alcohol poisoning, including you!” Suki challenges, Sokka opens his mouth to respond but then just narrows his eyes at her. 

“Continue Aang,” Sokka mutters, straightening himself out. 

“Anyway, I really wanted us to have live music, and since we all happen to be musically inclined, I was wondering…” Katara’s stomach dropped suddenly. 

Oh no. 

“If you guys would do a cover band!” Aang clasps his hands together, eyes wide with excitement. Katara’s eyes zip over to Suki, gauging her reaction, happy to see that she was also less than enthused about the idea. 

“Aang I’m not sure..-”

“Do I get to play drums?” Toph interrupts, Aand nods his head vehemently. 

“Yes, I wouldn’t want anyone else.” 

“Fine, I’m in.” Sokka squeals with delight, that just leaves Suki and herself to be the fun ruiners, but Katara is used to that. However, both Sokka and Aang know how to wear them down. 

“Suki, c’mon, pleeeaaasseeeee,” Sokka whines while Aang gives Katara the puppy dog eyes. Suki shifts in her seat, considering it. 

“What’s the game plan then? Who plays what?”

“Suki!” Katara hisses, feeling betrayed, Suki just shrugs at her. 

“What? I miss playing music, so I’m going to hear them out.” Katara huffs to herself, crossing her arms. Sokka beams at his girlfriend. 

“I’m glad you asked Suki. The plan is for Toph, obviously, on the drums,” Toph gives a thumbs up, looking bored. “You, my darling girlfriend, on electric guitar.”

Suki tilts her head up, smiling, Katara drops her head back, this was not going well for her. 

“I’ll play bass and Aang will play keyboard since his has a synthsizer on it.” Katara whips her head at her brother, suddenly feeling very confused. 

“But if Aang’s on keyboard, what will I play?” She could play guitar, but if Suki was already playing she didn’t really see a reason for her to also play. Sokka laughs nervously, rubbing his hands together. 

“Well, my sweet and talented baby sister, you wouldn’t technically be playing anything.” Sokka looks at her with big eyes, walking towards her slowly.

“I still don’t..-” and suddenly it clicked, her eyes widening. “Sokka, no!” 

“Yes, please, Katara come on!” 

“No!” Katara grabs her backpack, trying to head back towards her bedroom, Sokka blocking her. 

“Woah, woah,” Toph yells from the coach, “What the fuck is going on?” 

“I’m just asking my very talented sister to be our singer.” 

“And I’m saying no!” Katara tries to dodge him, but Sokka just sticks out his long stupid arm and blocks her. 

“Wait, why?” Suki asks, clearly confused. Katara turns, stomach curling, her hand reaching back to clutch Sokkas shirt. Sokka sighs, seeing her distress. 

“Katara hates singing in front of people,” he admits, “But she’s really good, and would make our band soooo good.” 

“Wait,” Suki interrupts, “Katara, weren’t you in choir in high school?” 

Katara rolls her eyes at the memories. 

“Yes, but I didn’t perform alone! I had people with me!” 

“You won’t be alone! We’ll be with you!” Aang grabs her hand, Sokka grabbing the other, both giving her puppy dog eyes. 

“I don’t know, I’m so busy with class work, medical school doesn’t just happen you know.” she huffs, Sokka drops his head back, groaning. 

“Katara, I promise we’ll work around your studying, we have studying to do too!” 

She looks around the room, apparently being the only person opposing. 

“Ugh, fine.” They whoop and cheer around her, Katara rolls her eyes. 

“Group hug!” Aang yells, which makes Toph groan. Suki grabs the younger girl’s arm, pulling her up. 

“Sorry Toph, but I agree, group hug!” And suddenly Katara is swooped into different pairs of arms. Her heart warms significantly, she tries to humble herself.  
She should be so grateful to have so many people in her life that want to create something wonderful with her. 

“Alright, long enough!” Toph pushes back, and Katara laughs. Then a thought occurs to her. 

“Wait, where are we going to practice?” Aang bounces on the ball of his heels. 

“There’s a room in my frat we can use! I already asked and got the okay!” Well, Katara can’t complain about that, at least she doesn’t have to give up her and Sokka’s apartment space to Toph’s drum set. 

“Okay,” Katara claps her hands together, down to business. “What songs are we going to play?” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko’s eyes flicked up to the clock on the wall, drumming his fingers on the counter. 

Late afternoon shifts at The Jasmine Dragon were usually slow, but Zuko didn’t mind. 

It meant he got to enjoy time with his uncle, working on his dissertation, and taking in the smells of the tea brewing. 

The sounds of the front door swinging open alerted him, eyes flicking up. 

“Oh hey man, I didn’t know you worked here!” Zuko smiled, it was impossible not to recognize Sokka’s booming voice. 

“Yeah, it’s my uncles shop, I haven’t seen you in forever.” Sokka and himself go way back to his undergrad years, living in the same dorm freshman year and eventually becoming good friends. Sokka was...a lot, pretty loud and was usually convinced he’s always right, but Zuko couldn’t deny the guy was a total genius. 

Zuko glanced over to the girl at his side, he recognized her from Sokka’s Instagram posts, and also as the head of the Women’s Defense Organization on campus that Tylee was involved in. 

“This is my girlfriend Suki, Suki this is Zuko. He and I lived in the same dorm my freshman year.” Suki smiled at him. 

“Totally not trying to be rude but could I get a jasmine tea?” Zuko laughed. 

“Yeah, I mean it is sort of my job.” 

“Oh yeah, I forgot about that part, I’ll get the same.” The two chatted while Zuko prepared their tea. 

“What have you been up to man?” 

“Working on my dissertation, working here part time, TA’ing for Piandao.” Sokka’s jaw drops. 

“What?? He never asked me to TA for him.” Suki pats his shoulder sympathetically, taking her tea from Zuko’s outstretched hand. 

“That’s because you’re just too smart.” She says sarcastically and takes a sip, Sokka glares at her but seems to bounce back quickly. 

“Hey, my friend is having an 80’s party at his frat this Friday. Me, Suki, and some friends are performing. You should come!” 

Zuko shrugs, hesitant, he didn’t really do well at parties. People always stared at him, plus he doubted he would know anyone there.  
Suki seems to pick up on his awkwardness. 

“You’d be doing us a huge favor, this our friend’s first time planning for his frat and is hoping for a good turnout.” She encourages, and he contemplates. 

“I wouldn’t really know anyone there is my only thing.” 

“Invite some friends, the more the better!” Zuko sighs, clearly Suki and Sokka were not going to take no for an answer. 

“Yeah, I’ll plan on it.” Sokka beams at him, texting him the time and address before shouting goodbye. 

His uncle manages to materialize out of nowhere, per usual. 

“Oh nephew, I’m so glad to hear you still let yourself have fun through all your hard work!” Zuko drops his head, smiling despite himself. 

“Uncle, you have to work on you eavesdropping.” Iron just grins at him, patting him on the shoulder. 

‘Wanna go to a frat party Friday?’ 

Zuko shoots his sister a text, and to his surprise Azula immediately responds. 

‘Who are you and what have you done with my brother?’ 

Zuko rolls his eyes, his sister and himself hadn’t always had the best relationship, they could thank their now imprisoned father for that. But they had been traumatized teens then, therapy benefitted them more than Zuko wanted to admit. 

‘A friend of mine is performing and asked me to come. You can bring friends’ 

‘I suppose, but you owe me a favor’

Zuko snorted, only his sister would ask a favor for being invited to a party. 

‘So I owe you a favor for inviting you to a party?’

‘Yes’ 

‘Fine’ 

When Friday finally creeps around, Zuko is seriously tempted to flake, his scar often makes him a spectacle, combine that with drunk people who have no filter, and it’s a constant bombardment of intrusive questions. 

But Azula doesn’t let him duck out. 

She arrives a half hour early, decked out in leather like the 80’s rockstar she truly is, Mai and Tylee in tow. 

“Zuzu, you certainly aren’t dressed for a party.” She pushes her way in and Zuko groans. 

Mai and Tylee follow. Tylee dressed like an aerobics instructor, bright pinks and blues, hair tied up in a matching scrunchie. Mai chose a similar look to his sister, a smart choice, the look fit her personality, he couldn't imagine her decked out in the bright color pallet that was the 80's. 

He turns around to find Tylee unironically doing stretches, and Mai completely unfazed checking her phone. 

Azula is already filing through his closet, throwing things around. 

“Please, make yourself at home.” Zuko mutters sarcastically. Azula simply flips him off, throwing a pair of ripped jeans at him. 

“Don’t you have anything acceptable for a themed party?” 

“Why can’t I just wear my leather jacket?” Azula huffs, looking at him like he’s somehow the idiot. 

“Because Mai and I are wearing leather, if you wear it Tylee will be left out, also we’ll look like Charlie’s Angels.” Zuko falls back on his bed. 

“I don’t care if Tylee feels left out.” Tylee gasps from his living room, and Mai lets out a snort. Azula’s eyes narrow at him, and she slowly turns back to his closest. 

“May I remind you that I am doing you a favor, and you asked me to come to this party.” 

“Yes, that was when I was feeling motivated, now the thought of interacting with people is exhausting.” 

“Aha!” Azula whirls around, waving an old Van Halen long sleeve around like a victory flag. “I have found one thing out of your hundreds of shirts that will fit this party.” 

“I could have worn my leather jacket but you didn’t want your girlfriend to feel left out.” 

“That’s right, she looks hot in a leotard, did you want me to deny her that opportunity?” Zuko gags, snatching his shirt from her, pushing her out so he can change. 

He flings the door open, slipping his phone and keys into his pocket. 

“Is this suitable enough for you?” Azula shrugs, slinging her purse over her shoulder, gesturing her posse towards the door. 

Zuko tied his boots, and followed his sister out. 

Now, he hadn’t been to that many frat parties, but this is the first one where he was offered condoms right at the door. In fact, they were literally everywhere. 

There were informational booths about STDs and contraceptives, Zuko looks around incrediously and manages to spot Sokka. Sokka bursts into a grin and waves him over. 

“Hey man! Glad you could make it!” Sokka clapped him on the shoulder. 

“Dude, I have to ask about all the condoms.” Sokka breaks into laughter. 

“My friend Aang is the one who planned this, and he cannot just have a party, it had to be for a good cause. So sexual health awareness it is.” 

“Well that’s nice-“ 

“Sokka, quit fucking around and help carry Toph’s drum set!” Suki interrupts him, appearing seemingly out of nowhere. Sokka frowns pointedly. 

“Toph can carry her own drum set!”

“In case you forgot, she’s blind, now move your ass!” 

Sokka huffs, spinning around on his heel back towards Zuko. 

“I gotta bounce, but I’ll see you after the show!” He doesn’t make it a question, Zuko sighs, so much for skipping out early. 

He wanders over to the drinks table, finding his sister and her posse. 

“What’s the deal with the condoms?” Mai drawls, taking a sip out a classic red solo cup. 

“My buddy said his friend who planned this wanted to have a party with a good cause.” Azula snorts. 

“I think it’s nice,” Tylee defends, “Straight boys are awful and stupid about this stuff, no offense Zuko.” 

“None taken.” 

They wander over to the stage pushing through hoards of people, at any complaint Azula shoots them a glare, they continue until they reach the front. Zuko anxiously awaits, eager to leave as soon as possible. The stares haven’t been as terrible, the colored strobe lights work in his favor. 

Sokka walks out on stage, bass strung over his shoulder, Suki follows with an electric guitar in a similar fashion. Next a kid with blue arrow tattoos walks out, holding the hand of who he assumes to be the blind girl, Toph. He sits her down at her drum set and waits for her to get settled before heading over to the keyboard. 

Zuko stared at the empty microphone stand, perplexed. Did they not have a lead singer? 

The lights shut off suddenly, people in the crowd cheer and shout, and Zuko hears the faint clicking of heels tip-toe across the stage. 

The syncronization of the music beginning and the lights flashing is impressive, they clearly practiced this down to the last detail. However Zuko is quickly distracted by the figure turned around, back facing the crowd, at the mic stand. 

He faintly recognizes the music trying to place it, trying to place her. So far she seems out of place among her bandmates. The boy at the keyboard wearing a colorful patterned sweater, Suki wearing a cut off of an old Queen shirt and acid washed jeans, Sokka in a classic thirst trap crop top channeling Johnny Depp, the blind girl thinking similarly to his sister and wearing leather. 

But this girl was in flowing white dress, her hair was teased beyond belief, but she seemed to be mimicking Princess Diana rather than an 80’s rockstar. 

But then she spins around, a sultry look on her face, impossibly blue eyes stopping his heart completely. Her voice is high and wickedly sweet, and her outfit makes sense immediately. 

Heart of Glass. 

He could never forget the iconic album cover, however this girls dress was much shorter than Debbie Harry’s knee length dress, revealing long legs that were all too tempting, white fabric tied around her arm and a neckline that was perfectly low to admire cleavage. She had completely nailed the Parallel Lines album cover.  
She looks like something out of a movie, hair so big it would put Dolly Parton to shame, sauntering around the stage as if she was Freddie Mercury incarnate. 

Zuko was absolutely spellbound, feeling frozen, unable to do anything but watch her sway around the stage. 

She catches his creeping eye and winks at him, he swears he chokes on his own spit.  
When she finishes her song she takes a little bow, flipping her hair back over her shoulder, completely aware of how she’s playing the crowd. 

Everyone erupts in cheers, she smiles sheepishly, a blush creeping up on her cheeks.  
“Thank you all so much for coming,” She begins and is cut off by cheers, making her laugh. “We have a few songs planned for you all, then afterwards feel free to make requests and we’ll see if we know how to play it.” 

Azula flicks him in the ear, he whips around to look at his incrediously. 

“What was that for?” 

“Be careful, you might be drooling.” He sticks his tongue out at her like a child, turning back towards the literal angel performing Killer Queen. 

Zuko decides suddenly that he doesn’t mind staying for the whole party, maybe even staying after the set and getting a drink. He’d stay until the sun came up if it meant he got to talk to this girl. 

After about an hour or so, taking the requests they knew how to play, they concluded their set so that they could enjoy the party themselves. 

People stomped, clapped, cheered, screamed, Zuko could possibly go deaf after this, but it seemed to be worth it. 

Sokka grabs the mic from the girl suddenly. 

“Everyone give it up for my sister, Katara!” People screamed, but Zuko couldn’t help but feel his heart drop. 

This absolute bombshell was the kid sister that Sokka always talked about? 

Of course it was, how did he not see it before? 

“Well are you going to congratulate her on her performance or are you going to be creepy the whole evening?” Azula asks, pushing them all towards Sokka and his bandmates at the side of the stage. 

“She’s Sokka’s sister, so I would be going against bro code.” Azula rolls her eyes, then pushes a sorority girl a little too hard out of the way. 

“Tylee is correct, you boys are stupid.” Tylee beams at Azula and Mai nods in agreement. Zuko frowns. 

“What are you talking about?”

“Women aren’t objects dum dum, she doesn’t belong to her brother just as I certainly don’t belong to you. So go talk to her instead, she’s a grown woman, she makes her own choices.” Azula gives him a smile, something he didn’t receive from her often. But doubt weighs heavy on his conscience. 

“But-” Azula doesn’t seem to appreciate his apprehension, because she responds by flinging him forward, landing him nose to nose with the very girl who left him starstruck. 

Oh shit.

**Author's Note:**

> And they shall meet in the next chapter...
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and for sticking with my nonsense. 
> 
> To clarify any confusion, in this world there were still acts of terror that happened to the Southern Water Tribe and the Air Temples. Just as our own history is full of terrible people and war, the Gaangs world has it as well, they're just living in the aftermath of it instead of fighting in the war. So this fraternity is important to Aang because it's a representation of his culture, he wants to do great things and educate people about his culture. There are wonderful sororities and fraternities on my own campus that have similar missions, so I was inspired by them. 
> 
> If you have the time/energy, please leave me a comment and let me know what you thought of the chapter! Feel free to throw in your own cheesy references and ideas, I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
